Death is Nothing
by mikromb13
Summary: COMPLETED Sequel to Blood is Life ALT ENDING A person's blood is their life, but what is death? Is death merely nothing compared to life? Is Matthew back? What new secret does he hold? Chapter 13 up, sequel/last story of trilogy coming soon. PLEASE REVIEW
1. The Return

**Death is Nothing**

**Sequel to: Blood is Life**

**Summary: A person's blood is their life, but what is death? Is death merely nothing compared to life? Is Matthew back? What new secret does he hold? It's a mystery Zack and Cody must solve before it's too late. **

**(A/N)This goes off the Alternate Ending from the first story, I'd suggest reading that one first, otherwise this story might be hard to understand**

**Chapter 1: The Return**

_"NOO! Stay away!" I was backed into a corner and frozen with fear. I was laying on my back with something heavy pinning my left arm to the floor. Everything around me was ice cold, and yet I was sweating like it was the hottest day of the year. "Please, leave me alone."_

_My pleas were no avail. Silently gliding towards me was a boy my age with an expressionless face. In his right hand, he held a large kitchen knife which he pointed outward at me._

_The boy was about my age. He had extremely white skin with bruises on each arm. In the middle of his chest was a small bullet hole that from which there was a large trail of blood. His hair was dark brown and wore in a mushroom cut, and had a second bullet hole in the middle of his forehead. On both sides of this hole were his eyes. Each was surrounded by a dark circle, and shrunken in. Each pupil was completely dialated. The mere sight of his eyes seemed to burn into anyone who saw them._

_"SOMEONE PLEASE! HELP ME! HELP!" I screamed as he drew closer and closer. As he neared the air grew so cold I couldn't scream, I couldn't even breathe. Inches away from me, he almost seemed to smile as raised the knife and brought it down. Somehow, I found my voice again. "NOO! AHHH!" I yelled as he plunged the knife into me._

"NOO! AHHH!" Fourteen year old Cody Martin suddenly snapped awake and sat straight up in his bed, screaming. He was breathing heavily and was covered in sweat. His hair stuck to his face and neck, and his whole body was trembling. He looked across the room, as he started to calm down. On the other side of the room, his twin, Zack, was sleeping peacefully. "It was a dream." Cody muttered softly, but the thought didn't soothe him. He knew what dreams could mean, especially when Matthew Pike showed up in them.

A few months earlier, Cody had met Matthew Pike in the park. Matthew, however, wasn't normal. He was the ghost of a fourteen year old murdered boy that had been consumed by hatred near the end of his life. When Cody refused to help him kill his father, he had possessed Cody, and then did just that with Cody's body. Next he almost killed Zack, and would have, if Matthew's parents didn't come back to stop him. Everytime Cody had a dream about Matthew or something to do with him, it either had come true or been a vision of Matthew's past, so the thought of "it's just a dream," scared Cody even more.

Cody walked over to Zack and shook him gently. "Whaassamaatter?" Zack said sleepily. He looked at the clock, 4:30. "It's 4:30 in the morning!"

"S-sorry," Cody said sheepishly. "I need to talk to you."

When he saw Cody was still shaking slightly, Zack snapped awake. "Cody what's wrong?" He said concerned.

"I had that dream again." Cody replied quietly. His had head was down and stared at the floor.

Zack sat up and sighed deeply. "Cody, he's gone. He's not going to bother you again."

"How do you know?" Cody asked.

"I just do," Zack said shortly. "Older brothers know these things. Now go back to sleep, we have to be at work in 4 hours."

"Ok," Cody replied. _I hope Zack's right. _He thought as he walked back to his bed. When he got there he laid down, but it was awhile before Cody was sleeping soundly again.

"Cody. Cody? CODY!"

Hearing his voice brought Cody back to reality. "Huh what?" he said as he looked around to see who was calling him. It was his manger, Wayne. "Cody this nice young lady has been waiting all day to check out."

"Oops." Cody said, somewhat embaressed. He finished ringing up her grocheries and gave her a complimentary coupon book. "H-have a nice day." He said as she walked towards the exit.

"Man, Cody what's with you?" Wayne asked soundng concerned. "You've been acting funny all week."

"Yea sorry Wayne." Cody said. "I've just haven't been sleeping really well lately."

"Yea I can tell." Wayne replied looking at the bags under Cody's eyes. "Look I'll have Zack take over at the register, how bout you go get another box of ice cream bars out of the freezer. We're pretty low out here." Wayne pointed to the novelty cooler located near the snack aisle. "Besides the cold should wake you up."

"OK," Cody replied, trying to smile. "Sounds good."

Wayne motioned Zack over to cash register as Cody counted the drawer. Zack then signed on and Cody walked over to the freezer.

"Well, W-wayne was r-right." Cody said to himself as he walked into the freezer and shut the door behind him. "I-I-I'm definitely awake now."

On Cody's right were the frozen vegetables, on the other side of whcih were a series of glass doors that customers opened to get to them. On his left were several shelving units packed with frozen foods and desserts.

The ice cream bars were located on a shelf about Cody's height near the back of the freezer. Cody walked back and grabbed the top box and pulled, but it wouldn't move. _Great!_ He thought as he saw some water marks on the side of the box. _They're stuck together!_

Cody pulled on the box harder. As he pulled the ice cream box, the bolts that held the shelves in place came loose. Cody screamed as the shelves and everything on them came tumbling down on top of him.

Cody tried to get up, but there was too much weight on him. A half second later, a box on a higher shelf, that was supported by the shelves that had just collapsed came tumbling down.

_SMACK!! _The box hit Cody square in the head, leaving a gash on the side of his head. Blood began to flow freely, painting Cody's blond hair dark red. Cody quickly lost consciousness as a result of both the box hitting his head and the blood loss. As Cody's world went dark, he thought for a split second he saw the outline of a boy whose hair was worn in a mushroom cut. Then, all went black.

**- Zack's POV -**

"Hey Zack," Wayne said to me. "You seen your brother?"

"No, why?" I answered.

"I sent him awhile ago to get those ice cream bars. It shouldn't take this long."

I laughed, "He probably got lost in there."

**- Normal POV -**

"Mommy! Mommy! I wanna pick out the vegetables for tonight!" A little girl said as she pulled on her mother's pants.

"OK sweetie, go ahead." Her mother replied.

The girl went to grabbed the last bag of broccoli and screamed.

"Honey whats wrong?" Her mother said. Her scream drew the attention of several other customers, along with Zack and Wayne's attention.

"Mommy! There's a boy in there! Laying on the floor!" The little girl said as she started to cry.

"Are you sure?" Her mother said with a slight smile, Then she looked in the freezer where the broccoli had been. "OH MY GOD!"

Zack and Wayne came running over. "Whats wrong ma'am?" Wayne said.

"There's someone buried in there!" The girl's mother shrieked. "Look you can see his head next to that pile of rubble!"

"Zack go check it out." Wayne said as he tried to calm the woman down.

Zack walked over to the freezer door, and his eyes instantly widened at what he saw, "Cody!" He yelled. He ran forward and signaled Wayne through the gap in the vegetables. "IT"S CODY!" Zack yelled.

Wayne quickly rushed into the freezer and helped Zack clear the boxes and shelving off of Cody. "Cody? Can you hear me? CODY!" Zack yelled desperately.

No answer.

After he freed Cody of the debris, Zack picked his little brother up and rested him in his lap. Zack noticed that Cody's hair was dark red on the side of his head. Cody's skin was also ice cold. He also checked Cody's pulse. Faint, but there.

Wayne took his apron off and pressed it to Cody's head to stop the bleeding.

"Zack call 9-1-1! NOW!" Wayne said. Zack didn't need to be told twice. He carefully set Cody back down. He propped Cody's head up with the now blood-stained apron

On his way over to the phone, Zack kept thinking, _Please be ok! Please be ok! Please be ok!_

In all the confusion, no one noticed a figure watching the scene from behind another shelving unit. The figure smiled slightly to itself and disappeared. As it did so, it softly said in a dry whispy voice, "This is only the beginning."

**(A/N) Please Read and Review, again I'd suggest reading the prequel ****Blood is Life**** first. This story takes place after the alternate ending.**


	2. The Call

**Chapter 2: The Call**

"NOO! AHHH!" Cody screamed as he sat up wide awake. Just like before he was breathing heavily and sweating profusely. As he took a few deep breaths and calmed down, Cody thought to himself, _Why do I keep having that dream?_ _Why won't it just go away?_ Cody ran his hand through his hair only to have it get stuck in a mess of goo that was fused with his hair. Cody realized that his hair on that side of his head was matted with blood. "What the..." He said softly, as he patted the bandage that covered his wound.

Wide awake now, Cody took a look around the room. He was too weak to get up, so he just swiveled his head around. Judging by the room's contents, Cody could instantly tell he was in a hospital bed. In front of him was a small TV that hung over a sink with several small plastic containers sitting on the counter. Each was marked with a bio hazard sign and had a small decal that read: USED NEEDLES HANDLE WITH CAUTION.

On Cody's right he saw Zack, his mom Carey, and Wayne all sleeping peacefully in chairs by his bed. Zack's head was resting on Carey's shoulder. Every few seconds his head would jerk slightly as he snored, but Carey seemed unaffected. Wayne sat in another chair nearby and rested his head on a small table.

Cody could feel several small metal objects poking him in the chest. He followed the wires they were connected to, and discovered he was hooked up to a large machine on his left. On top of the machine was a monitor with several colored lines spiking across it. Cody figured the top line was his heartbeat and the others must be his breathing and other vital signs. Other than the light from a nearby hallway, the monitor was the only light in the room. An IV also connected Cody up to a smaller machine next to it.

"Psst. Zack" Cody said softly. He found a pen on the table next to him and gently threw it at Zack. Zack just swatted at it like a fly and went back to sleep. Cody sighed.

Also on the table were Cody's hospital files, cell phone and wallet. Cody reached over and grabbed his phone. After he flipped it open, he read the time on the phone's clock, 1:26am. "She's gonna kill me for this." He said softly as he dialed his friend Crystal's number.

The phone seemed to ring forever. Finally a sleepy voice on the other side of the line picked up. "H-hello?" She said groggily.

"Crystal?" Cody said softly, so he wouldn't wake up the sleeping people around him.

"Cody?" She said, more awake but her voice was still filled with sleepiness. "It's 1 in the morning! What's up?"

"I need to talk to you."

She sighed, "This better be important." _Why couldn't he just wait till morning?_ She thought. "So what's up?" She said again into the phone.

"I had a bad dream," Cody said, sounding like a little kid.

"You called just to tell me that?" She said, sounding a little annoyed. She was always glad to help Cody and Zack out, but couldn't figure out why Cody would call her in the middle of the night just to tell her that. "What about?"

"I'll tell ya in a sec," He said. He could her sigh again on the other side of the line. "I'm also in the hospital."

"WHAT?" She said so loud into the phone, Cody thought the speaker on his end would break. "WHAT HAPPENED? ARE YOU OK?" Her voice seemed to grew more and more frantic.

" I'm ok now though I think. As for what happened, I don't really remember." Cody said, thinking about how stupid he sounded. "I was getting something out of the freezer at work, I felt the shelves give, then all went black. They got me hooked up to a heart monitor and an IV."

"Anything broken? Probably what happened was you got hit on the head. Cody, this is serious! Are you sure your ok?"

"I don't think I have a concussion," Cody said as he realized, he didn't even know how bad he might have been hurt. "The entire side of my head is also covered in blood. But I'm ok now, so let's skip to the point of me waking you up. This dreams got me completely freaked out!"

"Cody, dreams aren't real. So I'm sure that's the least of your problems."

"You don't get it!." Cody said talking faster and faster. "I've had this same one every night for the last week. It's always the same. I'm laying on my back with my arm pinned down. Then Ma...this kid stabs me with a knife."

"Whoa Cody, slow down. What does he look like?" She said. _I'm gonna stab him if he doesn't calm down. _She thought.

Cody's voice was filled with fear as he lowered it to just above a whisper. "It's Matthew. Matthew Pike."

**(A/N) Please Read and Review, Sorry it was kind of short  
**


	3. The Vision

**Chapter 3: The Vision**

"Cody, don't kid me like that," Crystal said slowly as she gripped the phone tightly in her hand. "I'm not in the mood to be kidded when I'm tired."

"I'm not kidding, Crys," Cody responded softly with a sigh. He knew that she wouldn't take this well, but he didn't think she'd deny it all together. He figured that she would know something about it. "I don't understand, why'm I having these dreams?"

"Cody…I can't tell you that," she said slowly as if someone were directing her to say that. Cody's eyebrows knit together in confusion as he held the phone up to his ear. _Why doesn't she want to help me?_

" Crystal, I thought you wanted to help me with this," he said in a shaky voice.

"Cody, I do."

"Then help me."

Without waiting for an answer he hung up the phone and stared up at the ceiling, trying to understand why he was having these dreams. He lifted his hand to his head and felt the bandage and winced slightly. He sighed and grabbed a book to start reading by moonlight. He didn't want to go to sleep only to have the dream again. But the allure of the black sky with the stars twinkling made him fall into a light sleep.

Next thing he knew he was being shaken awake. He opened his eyes and yawned before sitting up and stretching. He glanced around and saw Zack standing next to the bed, smiling. Cody's street clothes were on the end of his bed folded in a neat pile. He looked around the room and saw Crystal standing on the other side of the bed; his mother and Wayne were nowhere to be seen.

"We're leaving?" Cody guessed as he looked at the smile on his brother's face.

"Just for a little bit. The doctors don't want you to be gone for too long because they still want you to stay for one more day. They allowed us to take you out for the afternoon though," Crystal responded as she walked towards the door. "I'll be waiting outside as you change. Then we can go to the park or something." She closed the door as Zack pulled back the covers on Cody's bed.

"Something wrong?" Zack asked when he saw the look on Cody's face. "I thought you'd be happy to get out of here for the day."

"Oh, I am," he responded in an unconvincing voice as he slid out of the bed and reached for his street clothes. "I hate being in here. I need some fresh air." Zack stood by waiting as Cody pulled his cargos on over his boxers and buttoned them. "What?" He asked once he saw the look on Zack's face.

"I heard you talking," Zack said with a sigh as Cody pulled his shirt down over his head. He looked at the machines before connecting some of the wires to a machine he had to push in front of himself so the doctors would know that he was still being treated.

"So?" Cody asked as he began to push the machine in front of himself slowly out of the door.

"I heard you talking to her," Zack stated as he nodded in Crystal's direction. She just looked at him before helping Cody push the machine in front of him. "Why didn't you wake me up to tell me about your dreams?"

"Because I already told you about them. Thought it would be right if she knew, I mean, she did help you with…him," Cody responded with a shrug. "It's no big deal."

"Cody, it is a big deal!" Zack said, stopping his twin. "Look, from all of the dreams you told me I pieced together one thing that was in common with all of them."

"What's that?" Cody asked as they walked out to the 'park' that was located in the middle of the hospital. Smaller kids were playing on teeter-totters or rocking horses or were playing a weird game of tether ball. He had settled down on the ground, despite having the machine hooked up to him. Crystal and Zack sat down on either side of him.

"Every dream you have with…Matthew…they come true," Zack responded slowly. "As if they were visions."

"So you're telling me," Cody said slowly, "that I'm going to be stabbed by Matthew in the long run?"

"I can think of something worse," Crystal stated as she stared across the park.

"Can you really?" Cody asked in alarm.

"Yup," she responded as she pointed, "look over there."

Zack and Cody looked at each other before looking where her finger was pointed. Cody's face paled when he saw someone staring at them intently.

It was Matthew.

* * *

**This Chapter was written by Crystalizedchaos. Crystalizedchaos also owns Crystal. Review?**


	4. The Accident

**Chapter 4: The Accident**

Cody tensed up and started to shiver as he began to walk closer. _No! _ _What does he want with me?_ Cody thought. _Please go away! _

Zack hugged Cody close to him. It was as if Zack could almost feel his brother's fear. Cody slowly began to tremble in Zack's grasp. Zack also began to shake slightly. However unlike Cody, Zack was shaking with rage. He remembered what Matthew did to Cody the last time the two met. He wasn't going to allow Matthew to possess his brother again, not if he could help it. Crystal also slid in front of Cody.

With each step, Cody was getting worse. The machine started going crazy. Cody's vision became blurred, and finally went dark all together, as he fainted.

Zack glared at the approaching boy, however as the boy drew closer Zack and Crystal came to realize the same thing, Matthew was dead, and the boy who was walking towards them was alive. Like Matthew, he had dark circles around his eyes, however his skin wasn't anywhere near as pale. Also unlike Matthew, his forehead was completely unscarred. Zack and Crystal both let out a soft sigh of relief.

"What's wrong with him?" The boy asked pointing at Cody.

"Uh, nothing," Zack said, thinking quickly. "He's just tired. Had a rough night."

"Oh ok," the boy replied again. "Hey, why were you staring at me?"

"Um…," Zack said sheepishly. He wasn't sure how to word his answer.

"Yea, sorry about that," Crystal added. "We just thought you looked like someone we knew."

"So then why are you mad at me?" The boy asked. "I never did anything to you."

"I'm not mad at you!" Zack said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Then what was up with that look?" The boy retorted. "It looked like you wanted to kill me or something!"

"It's nothing you did," Crystal said, stepping in. "You look like someone we know. The kid you look like, pos…um…beat up his brother awhile ago. He thought you were him and wanted to try it again." Zack nodded.

"Oh," The boy said, his face softened into a small smile. "Ok, small misunderstanding. It's kinda funny though that you said that. Everyone used to confuse me with my cousin. Maybe you knew him."

Crystal got a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach as she thought about what he just said. She glanced over at Zack who also seemed a little unnerved. _Used to confuse? Knew him?_

"I-I don't think so," Zack said sounding a little disturbed.

"Oh well," The boy said. "But yea, he had a pretty bad reputation, especially when it came to hurting people. It kinda sad though, cause he wasn't always bad. Anyway my name is Andrew. Andrew Pike. Nice meeting you." He turned to walk away.

"WAIT!" Crystal said, startling both Andrew and Zack. Even Cody stirred slightly. "Was your cousin's name Matthew?"

"Yea, it was," Andrew said in a soft voice, as if the mention of Matthew's name scared him. He pointed at Cody again, "I think you woke him up."

Cody stirred again and slowly opened his eyes. "Z-Zack? C-Crystal? Where are we?" He glanced around, until his eyes fell on Andrew. A second later, he realized that it wasn't Matthew who was next to them. "Who are you?' Cody asked curiously.

"This is Andrew," Zack said. "Oh, by the way, I'm Zack, this is Crystal, and that's my twin brother Cody." He pointed to himself, then Crystal, and finally to Cody.

Cody looked at Andrew for a second, his face filled with uncertainty. "You look just like someone I know."

"Yea," Andrew said. "Everyone says I look like my cousin, Matthew. He died awhile ago though." He nodded at Zack. "He said that my cousin beat you up once. Don't feel too bad. He did that a lot, even…to me."

A shiver ran down Cody's spine. "You're cousin hurt you??" Cody asked, shocked.

"That's actually why I'm here now," Andrew said, his eyes started to glisten slightly. "I've been in recovery for a long time. It's actually a miracle I can still use my arm." He rolled up his right sleeve.

Cody, Zack, and Crystal all gasped at what they saw. Along the back of Andrew's arm were two large scars that ran the length of his upper arm. His arm still looked a little swollen. "What happened?" Crystal asked in a soft voice.

"We…um got into a fight." Andrew said. "Don't judge him too harshly though, he was going through a hard time. His step mother had just died. So..."

Zack was about to yell when both Cody and Crystal threw their hands over his mouth. "That's really sad," Cody said.

"Yea," Andrew said. "Anyway I gotta get going, nice meeting you." He walked away.

"So do we," Crystal said as she waved. Soon Andrew was out of earshot. She and Cody stood up, and finally let go of Zack.

"Hmm," Zack said sarcastically. "I wonder how she died, oh wait I know. Matthew killed her!"

"Zack!" Cody said, "He doesn't need to hear about that! Especially if he's in the hospital."

Zack's face darkened as he turned back to Cody. "Now do you see why your dreams are such a big deal? Can't you see how dangerous he is? Remember what happened…"

"I know, I know," Cody said. He didn't want to be reminded about that night.

Crystal looked over at Cody as she helped him push the machine back inside. "Zack's right Cody. Neither of us want something bad to happen to you"

Cody sighed. "I know, I'm sorry."

As walked back inside another boy with dark hair, that was wore in a mushroom cut was watching them intently. Since Cody had to push his machine, he was the last to disappear inside the hospital door. As he did so, the boy turned, smiled, and slowly vanished.

* * *

"Hey Zack you want to go with me to pick up the pizza?" Carey asked.

"Yea sure," Zack replied.

Since Cody was going to be released the next day, the doctors said it was ok for him to have some outside food. Crystal decided to stay with Cody while Zack and Carey were gone. Wayne had to go back to the mini mart earlier in the afternoon, but wished Cody a fast recovery.

As Zack and Carey walked out of the hospital it started to rain. The rain began softly at first, then slowly grew in intensity. A clap of thunder soon followed.

* * *

**- Cody's POV -**

"What do you thinks taking so long?" I asked Crystal as the TV flipped to a commercial.

"Dunno," She replied. "I'll go see if they're back yet." She walked out of the room, leaving me alone. I was a little scared, but the TV kept me occupied until she came running back in. Her face said "worry" all over it.

"What happened?" I asked, starting to get a little spooked.

"There…was," She said between breaths, "an…accident. Zack…hurt."

* * *

**Please Read and Review**


	5. The Writing

**Chapter 5: The Writing**

**(A/N) Sorry it took a little while, but here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Cody's eyes widened and filled with feel as the words sunk into him. _Accident? Zack? Hurt? _"What happened? Is he ok? How bad is it?" He talked faster and faster and leapt out of his bed.

"I don't know," Crystal replied. "I just know that the car was totaled."

About a minute later, the doctors rolled a blond boy in on a bed. A blond boy that looked exactly like Cody. It was Zack. He had several stitches on a cut on left side of his forehead along with a butterfly bandage. Carey stood next to his bed holding Zack's hand, concerned. She had a few bruises and small cuts, but nothing too bad.

Cody ran over to his brother. "Zack! Zack! You ok?" However no answer came from his brother.

One of the doctors gently put his hand on Cody's shoulder. "He's fine now. Just some stitches. He's still under the anesthesia, but should be waking up soon." He gave Cody a reassuring smile before leaving the room.

"Mom, what happened?" Cody asked, still worried despite what the doctor said.

"The brakes went." Carey responded. "The roads were slippery from the storm. We came up to a red light, so I hit the brakes. The petal went all the way to the floor and we hit the car in front of us."

"Oh," Cody said softly as he turned back to Zack.

Crystal glanced from Cody to Carey and back. "Well at least you got your brother as your roommate." She said, trying to brighten up the atmosphere a little.

"Yea seriously," Cody replied with a slight smile. Suddenly he felt extremely dizzy. The room spun faster and faster. His energy was completely gone as if he hadn't slept in days. A second later, everything was a blur in front of him, and finally he fell into a world of darkness.

Cody opened his eyes and Crystal's face swam into his vision. "W-What happened?" He said softly. He was lying in his bed again, Zack was still asleep next to him, and Carey was standing in the doorway talking to a doctor who was in the process of taking his gloves off.

"You fainted, again." She said sounding a little concerned.

"What? Why?"

"It's because you got hit pretty hard when that box fell on you." She replied. "That's why the doctors wanted to keep you for another day. They said it's a side effect from the injury and they wanted to keep an eye on."

"You mean fainting?"

"Yea, they said that you might get some random dizzy feelings, and if they are bad enough, you might pass out for a few minutes." She explained.

"Oh."

"Luckily though, they said it should stop in the next couple of days and you'll be back to normal."

"That's good."

"Cody, has there been any problems with your car's brakes before?"

"No"

"Ok, just wondering," Crystal replied as he turned on the TV.

"Cody," She said again, a few seconds later, drawing his attention again. Her face held a look of complete seriousness. Cody's held one of slight uncertainty. "I don't think what happened to either of you was an accident."

"What?" Cody asked, his eyes filled with confusion.

"I mean," She explained. "Think about it. You have the same dream about Matthew every night for a whole week. Then somehow the shelves at your work collapse, nearly killing you."

Cody silently stared at her.

"Then just as you're getting better, your mom's brakes just go out?" She finished. "That can't just be a coincidence."

Cody's eyes filled with fear, he started shaking slightly. "Do you think…he's doing it?"

"I don't know, I just don't know."

Suddenly, Zack started to stir a little. He blinked a few times and opened his eyes. "Cody? Crystal?" He said. A minute later, Carey walked back in.

"Hi honey," She said hugging Zack. "How you feeling?"

"Got a small headache," Zack said. "Nothing major. I'm fine now. So how bad is the car?"

"Totaled." Carey replied with a grim tone.

* * *

"NOO! AHH!" Cody screamed and sat up, sweating and holding his head. _I'm sick of this! Why won't that dream just go away!_ _ I think I know what it means, I just hope I'm wrong._ He sighed and flung himself back down onto his pillow. He closed his eyes, but it was useless. He just didn't feel tired anymore. 

Cody looked up and for a second thought he saw a silhouette behind the curtain that separated his room from the hallway. It was in the shape of a boy about Cody's height, and the shape of it's head looked like a person with a mushroom style haircut. Cody blinked again and it was gone.

For a second, Cody continued to stare at the curtain, frozen with fear. _You're just tired. That's all. You've had a long day. It's just your mind playing tricks._ He told himself over and over. Overwhelmed by his curiosity, Cody got up out of bed, and walked over to the curtain. He opened it cautiously, only to see an empty hallway.

Cody sighed and walked down the hallway trying to clear his head. He continued down it until he came across a wash station. There was a sink with a small mirror above it, and box of gloves next to it. A sign on the other side of it read: EMPLOYEES MUST WASH HANDS BEFORE WORK.

Suddenly Cody thought he felt the temperature around him drop, fast. He shivered and could see his breath form a small cloud in front of him. His breath began to cloud the mirror as he rubbed his arms for warmth. _Man it's cold in here_, he thought to himself. A second later, six words formed in the condensation on the mirror. Cody's eyes widened when he made out what they said.

**BLOOD IS LIFE…DEATH IS NOTHING**

Suddenly, Cody felt dizzy. _No! Not again! Please! NOT HERE! NOT NOW! PLEASE! _The feeling grew exponentially stronger and stronger. Cody's legs became jelly. A split second later, darkness was all he saw, the cold tile floor was all he felt….then he felt nothing.

* * *

**Please Read and Review**


	6. He Sees

**Chapter 6: He Sees**

**(A/N) I only own my own OCs**

"Cody?" Zack said as he opened his eyes slightly. He blinked twice and the room came back into focus. It was still very dark, the only light in the room was from the hallway. He glanced around the room, only to see an empty bed next to him. "Cody?" He repeated. _Where'd he go? Something doesn't feel right._

Zack got out of bed and walked over to the sink. A second later he grabbed one of the plastic cups and filled it with water. He cringed as the liquid and its awful taste touched his tongue. He stood still for a minute, just staring at the curtain. "Maybe he just went to the bathroom," Zack said softly. _Wait though, there's one right here._ He thought to himself. Suddenly his vision blurred as a new image took center stage.

**- Zack POV -**

"_NO! Stay away!" I heard someone yell. The next thing I knew, I was on my back on the ground. A power surge suddenly caused the hallway around me to go dark. I tried to move, but couldn't. Something was holding my left arm down. Since my eyes were still getting used to the darkness, I could only make out the faint outline of a person who was drawing closer and closer._

_After a few seconds I could see his hair and face. He had dark hair in a mushroom cut and two expressionless eyes that glowed with the faint amount of light that hit them. _

_I watched helplessly as he approached. After a few seconds, my eyes grew wide with shock. "You?" Wait is that my voice? What's going on?_

"_Funny how things work out." He said softly as he continued to walk forward._

"_Get away from me!"_

_He stopped and stood motionless for a few seconds. I looked him in the eye, trying not to show the fear that was coursing though my body. They were cold black evil holes. He then put his hand in his back pocket and slowly pulled something out. "You know too much."_

"_You caused everything! You deserved it!"_

_He wound up and kicked me right in the side. I groaned as my face twisted in agony. His foot then slammed down on my stomach, knocking the wind out of me. I slammed my eyes closed as pain took hold of me._

_I thrashed and twisted but still couldn't free myself. I looked up again and saw a glistening silver blade in his hand, pointed at me. "This is familiar…" he muttered. His eyes had a look of madness in them. "You just won't die. But now, no one can save you…not even your brother."_

**- Normal POV -**

Zack blinked and shivered violently as the dark hospital room swam back into view. He noticed that he was still holding his cup, only it was empty. He realized the puddle in front of him. He stood motionless for about a minute as he collected himself. _That had to be a vision! Wait is that what Cody's been dreaming about? _He thought. With each second the events of Cody's dream – his vision, sunk deeper and deeper. _I've gotta find Cody, NOW!_

Able to move again, Zack ran over and shook Crystal, who was still sleeping peacefully on a cot the hospital had provided. Since Carey's car had been totaled, and her dad was working late, Crystal decided to stay with Zack and Cody for the night.

"Whassamatter?" She said groggily. She snapped awake when she saw the fear in Zack's eyes.

"I don't have any time to explain. We have to find Cody! NOW!" Zack said, talking really fast.

"What are you talking about?" She said with a look of confusion. "He's right over…" Her eyes also widened. "…there." She looked up at Zack.

"Let's go! NOW!" He said as she leapt off the cot.

* * *

A figure inched closer and closer to Cody's limp form. With each step it almost seemed to glide over the floor. It had dark hair in a mushroom cut, 'clothes' stained with rivers of blood, glowing white skin with dark bruises, and a pair of dilated, mind piercing eyes. It was Matthew. "The end has come…" He said as he drew closer and closer. 

Suddenly there was the sound of feet running down the hallway. Zack rounded the corner, Crystal shortly after. Matthew briefly glanced back making eye contact with the two of them.

"You!" Zack said. Anger began to surge through him again, destroying any fear he had of seeing Matthew as a ghost. He had only one thought in his mind, keeping Cody safe."GET AWAY FROM HIM!" He continued to run forward, still holding eye contact. Crystal however, stopped dead in her tracks, frozen with fear.

Matthew smiled slightly, before disappearing. A few seconds later, Zack reached Cody and pulled him into his arms. "You're safe now buddy." Cody didn't answer. Zack looked back over at Crystal. "You ok?"

"W-w-was t-t-that…?" She stammered.

Zack smiled slightly. "Oh yea, you never actually saw him did you? You only saw him in Cody's body."

"I-I saw him when he was alive, and his body at his funeral," She said stuttering. "As a ghost though, no. His eyes…"

"Yea they take a little while to get used to," Zack said with a slight chuckle. "hey can you help me with Cody? Please?"

"Sure," Then she glanced over at the mirror. "Hey Zack check this out."

The mirror was still slightly foggy from before. They both read the six words and allowed them to sink in.

"Death is nothing?" Zack muttered to himself before lifting his brother and carrying him back to their room. Crystal guided him. As they left the hallway, the message disappeared completely…

* * *

**Please Read and Review.**

**(A/N) This isn't really a co-write anymore, I'll be writing the rest of the chapters. Hope you people are enjoying it. Again :) please review. **


	7. The Meaning

**Chapter 7: The Meaning**

**(A/N) I only own my own OCs**

Zack gently set Cody down on his bed and pulled the blankets over him. He also adjusted the bed so Cody would be more comfortable before collapsing himself in a nearby chair. He felt exhausted, and strangely was wide awake, because the last thing he wanted to happen was have Matthew cause more trouble. Zack rubbed his head and sighed loudly. Crystal yawned and sat down in the chair next to him.

After a few moments, Zack broke the silence. "What do you think that means?" He said looking over at her.

"What what means?" She responded, her words distorted by another yawn.

"Death is nothing," Zack replied. "What do you think that means?"

"Beats me."

"I knew him being gone was too good to be true." Zack shook his head. "What do you think he's up to this time? I mean, he already killed his father, and he killed his step mother while he was still alive. What else could he want, especially with being dead himself?"

Crystal had a look of concern on her face. "I don't think that was all he wanted to do." Zack's eyes twisted in confusion, so she went on to explain her theory like she did for Cody earlier. "Anyway, like I told Cody, everything that's happened can't just be a coincidence. His dream, the shelves collapsing on him, you being in a car accident…I think he's trying to kill you guys."

Zack continued to listen intently, nodding his head slightly. As he did so, he continued to think about what was on the mirror, _death is nothing, death is nothing_. Suddenly a new question came to mind. "Wait though, how can we make sure he's not going to try to do anything to you?"

Before she could answer, several ruffling sounds drew their attention over to Cody. "How'd I get back here?" Cody asked, confused. He looked at over at them.

"Me," Zack said, after which Cody nodded in understanding. "Anyway, Cody, I um got something to tell you."

"What?" Cody asked, his eyes hopping back and forth between Zack's and Crystal's faces. "You two aren't dating are you?"

Zack smiled slightly for a second before a look of seriousness swept over his face. "Just try to guess who we saw in the hall while you out."

Cody continued to read his eyes for a few more moments, fear growing inside him. "No…please, what does he want now?"

Zack sighed softly, "He tried taking over you again. Anyway he also left a message on the mirror. Blood is life…"

"…death is nothing," Cody finished. Zack gave him an awkward look. "I saw it just before I passed out."

"So do you know what it means?" Crystal asked him. Cody shook his head.

"Maybe I can" A voice said from the doorway. Zack, Cody and Crystal looked over to see Andrew standing in the doorway.

* * *

**(A/N) Please read and Review. Sorry it was short. Also I'm gonna try to pick up the pace a little with getting these chapters up. Things have just been crazy lately for me.**


	8. Betrayal

**(A/N) ****Sorry it took me so long to get this up. I wanted it up for Halloween, but that didn't exactly work out to plan. **** If you didn't read the first story, this chapter might be pretty hard to understand. As always I only own my own OCs, and Crystal belongs to CrystalizedChaos. **

**Chapter 8: Betrayal**

"What are you talking about?" Zack said, giving Andrew a look of suspicion.

Andrew sighed. "Matthew always loved to talk in riddles, so they become easy to figure out after while. So what'd he say?"

"How'd you know we were talking about him?" Crystal said, also giving looking him an unsure look.

Andrew sighed again, this time much louder then the last. "How can anyone in the wing not know? I could hear you from all the way down the hall." He looked at Cody. "So what exactly did he say?"

Cody shivered slightly; there was something about Andrew, something that just wasn't right. He didn't seem like the same kid that they had met earlier. _Maybe I'm just a little more tired than I thought. _ He said to himself. "He didn't say anything, just left a message-"

"Wait so you've seen him lately too?" Zack interrupted.

"What do you mean?" Andrew said. His tone however didn't seem to match his expression. "He's dead. Didn't he tell you this the last time he beat you up?"

"Beat me up?" Cody said with a look of confusion.

"Yea," Andrew continued. "That's what he said, that Matthew beat you up when he was alive."

"Wh-" Cody began.

"He said 'death is nothing.'" Crystal said, cutting him off again.

"Was that all?" Andrew asked.

"No," Zack replied. "He said 'blood is life, death is nothing. We already had the um…pleasure of learning what the first part meant, what does 'death is nothing' mean?"

"That is exceedingly simple," Andrew said in a tone that seemed extremely familiar. For a split second, Zack's eyes twisted back into a look of suspicion before one of thought as Andrew continued on. "That was probably his favorite phrase, but he never really explained it. Basically I think it's how he sees death itself. Unlike most people, he was never afraid of it. In fact, it was almost like he enjoyed it a little too much. Fascinating subject though, death…"

Crystal however couldn't take her eyes off his. Like Cody, she was also getting a knot in her stomach. "Oh, that's interesting." She said. "I'm just curious though, why are you so interested in helping us? Seems like a lot of work for someone who's dead."

Andrew's look darkened. "Fine, I was just trying to be nice. But it's late, so I guess I can ignore the hostility."

"Just wondering," She said with a sigh.

"It's like I said," Andrew continued. "He wasn't always bad."

"I guess that helps, anyway I think we're gonna try to get some sleep now, thanks." Crystal said.

"I think you're right," Andrew said, smiling. "You've been through a lot lately. Good night." With that he turned and walked out.

After he was gone, Cody turned to the other two. "Beat me up?"

"Yea, like we were gonna tell him what really happened." Zack said. "Come on Cody, you're supposed to be the smart one."

"I am actually," Cody said. "Thanks for stating the obvious."

Crystal shrugged, getting both their attention. "Can you guys save it? Look something's not right. I don't think we can trust him."

The next day, Zack and Cody were released from the hospital. Since their car was all but destroyed, they took a cab to a nearby car lot and bought a replacement car with the insurance money. They dropped Crystal off before heading back to the Tipton.

After they got back to the Tipton, Zack and Cody said hi to Maddie, the candy counter girl before bolting to the elevator and eventually back to their suite. Carey in the mean time finished filling out the paperwork for the car, before heading over to the Tipton lounge for her show. "Boys, just please take it easy, you just got out of the hospital." She said, looking concern as the boys turned.

"Yes mom." The twins replied dully in unison.

Once Zack and Cody got back to their suite, they headed to their room to change into a fresh set of clothes. Zack plopped himself on his bed, and sighed deeply. "Dude, never thought I'd say this, but I love this bed."

Cody laughed slightly as he looked up. "Yea those hospital beds-" His voice broke as he thought he saw the reflection of another face on the window. Half a second later, it was gone. Cody whirled his head around as if expecting to see someone else in the room with them.

Zack stared at him. "What's wrong?" He asked. Cody didn't answer. "Cody? Hello?"

"N-nothing." He replied. Zack's face was filled with disbelief. Cody sighed. "I-I just thought I saw, something, that's all."

"You're really afraid of him aren't you?" Zack said in a concerned tone.

Cody nodded sheepishly. "I'm petrified."

Zack sighed. "Look buddy, I'm not going to let him do that again."

"I know," Cody replied softly. Cody slumped to a sitting position against the side of his bed. "It's just…"

"Yea," Zack said.

Cody started to sob. "I know, i-it's just with these dreams and him coming back. I don't know what to do. Please Zack, I don't want to die. I don't wanna die." He started slowly rocking back and forth, as Zack walked over and hugged him. The whole time, Cody continued to softly mutter, "I don't wanna die." A few minutes later, Cody was asleep, so Zack gently picked him up and set him on his bed.

**-Cody's POV-**

_"DUDE! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?"_

_I opened my eyes and turned to where the scream came from. For some reason, my body felt abnormally light. I looked down, and saw that I was floating. Below me, two almost identical boys stood motionless, arguing. They were about my age, and each had dark brown hair wore in a mushroom cut._

_"HOW COULD YOU KILL HER?" The first one yelled again._

_"For the simple reason I don't need her around." The second replied. "I don't want her around either."_

_"MATTHEW! DO YOU KNOW HOW SERIOUS THIS IS?"_

_Matthew ignored the question, as he smiled evilly. "I know what is serious. I'm seriously beginning to doubt whether or not I can trust you. It's sad. I never had a brother. I thought I could confide in you. Sad, sad sad."_

_The first boy continued to hold a look of complete shock. "You know you can trust me with anything. But come on, you killed your step mom! You want me to keep THAT a secret?"_

_"Yes," Matthew said softly. "And I expect you will. As far as anyone knows, it was simply an accident."_

_"You're sick! You know I can't do that!"_

_"I know what you can do, Andrew," Matthew replied, still as calm as death itself. "I know you can forget this conversation ever happened and do as I say, or meet some, um, rather undesirable consequences."_

_"YOU'D KILL ME?" Andrew said._

_"If I deem it necessary."_

_Andrew stared at him. He seemed to hurt to say anything more._

_"Of course it wouldn't be that bad…death is nothing."_

_"YOU ALWAYS SAY THAT! IS LIFE REALLY THAT MEANINGLESS TO YOU? MATTHEW! COME ON! NOTHING YOU DO WILL BRING HER BACK! SO-"_

_"Andrew…" Matthew said, softly interrupting him. "I would really suggest that you to think very carefully about the next thing you say." They dying sunlight glistened on his eyes, scaring Andrew, and forcing him to look away._

_"Fine," He muttered softly, before walking away from Matthew head down. He hadn't even gotten two steps before Matthew knocked him over. Andrew rolled over and saw a knife two inches from his throat._

_"I knew you'd see it my way eventually."_

_A moment later, a soft light surrounded me as the image faded, and a new one replaced it. Matthew and Andrew were standing in the park, Matthew had a look of impending death on his face. Andrew was looking at him with pleaing eyes._

_"You thought I wouldn't find out? You told him, didn't you?" Matthew said in a quiet yet angry tone._

_"Matthew please…what happened to the cousin I knew? This last year…I mean…you always said blood is more than liquid, if death is really nothing I guess you died a long time ago. I don't care what you do to me. You're gonna get yours!"_

_"I don't deal well with betrayal," Matthew sighed. "You leave me no choice. Sorry Andrew." I watched in horror as I he pulled a knife out of his back pocket. A second later, Matthew made a slash at Andrew's throat. Andrew instinctively put his arm up to block the blow. The knife dug deep into his flesh, and ran the length of his upper arm as Matthew continued the motion._

_Blood flowed freely as Andrew stumbled back and fell over. His other arm crashed through a nearby log. The wood splintered, scratching his arm up before it became lodged in the log's hallow center. Andrew groaned as he tried to get up, but couldn't. His arm was pinned down by the log's rough surfaces._

_He stared in horror as Matthew approached. Matthew's face was completely expressionless. Andrew's blood ran cold as he watched helplessly. "NO!! AHHH! He yelled as Mathew plunged the knife into his arm, creating a second deep gash. I tried to slam my eyes closed as he screamed again, but they wouldn't budge._

_Suddenly, I saw another form run up Matthew and punch him in the face, knocking him to the ground. Finding new strength, Andrew suddenly leapt up, and dove into some nearby bushes. I looked back over at the figure that had knocked Matthew away. It was Theodore, Matthew's father. I watched the events of Matthew's death unfold again, before I was surrounded in a brilliant white light._

**-Normal POV-**

Cody awoke suddenly with a start, and snapped up to sitting position. He looked around the room, and noticed he was the only one in it. From the door, he could hear the sounds coming from the other room. Cody got up and walked out to the living room, where Zack was contently sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Hey Zack," Cody said.

"Hi," Zack replied. "You're finally awake."

"Yea," Cody said before looking away at the TV. A second later, his eyes hopped back to Zack, who looked up at him.

"I know that look," Zack said. "What's up?"

"I got something I haveta tell you."

* * *

**Please Read and Review. **


	9. The Promise

**(A/N) The first part of this chapter was written by Crystalizedchaos.**

**Chapter 9: The Promise**

Cody told Zack everything he remembered from his dream as Zack sat quietly, listening. The twins sat in silence as Zack tried to figure out what the dream could have meant. Cody was nervously tapping his fingers on the couch when Zack finally said something.

"Wait a minute…Andrew is still alive," Zack said slowly.

"Yeah, we saw him just yesterday." Cody responded with a confused look on his face.

"Usually Matthew shows you dreams about what has happened to him or what he did." Zack paused to see if Cody had caught on yet. He didn't so he added, "In this 'dream' Matthew killed Andrew. But Andrew is still alive."

"Wait a minute," Cody said slowly as he studied Zack's face. "Are you saying that I dreamed this? Or…that it's going to happen?" When Zack didn't answer, Cody's eyes widened slightly as his breathing hitched. "Zack?"

"I…I don't know Cody," Zack responded in a shaky voice. "God, this is all so confusing. I don't know what to think anymore."

They continued to sit in an awkward silence that Cody broke a few seconds later. "Zack," he muttered as Zack lifted his head. "actually I think that already did happen."

"How could it?" Zack responded. "Like I just said, Andrew-"

"What if Matthew didn't kill him," Cody said shakily, interrupting Zack. "Just hurt him?"

"Wait what?" Zack said really confused now.

"In the dream, Matthew stabbed him in his arm, twice," Cody continued, Zack listened to him intently. "The other day, Andrew showed us two scars-"

"-on the back of his arm, yea, your right," Zack said finally. "He also said they had gotten into a fight. That must have happened right before Matthew died. So those were from Matthew trying to get revenge on Andrew for telling his dad what he did."

"I just don't get it Zack," Cody replied changing the subject. "How can anyone be that evil? Even if they were upset over someone dying, I mean when mom and dad got divorced, we didn't change at all. I…it's just…how could he do this? All of this and not feel bad at all?"

"We didn't change because we have each other." Zack said firmly. "And that's not going to change, no matter what he does. I'm not going to let him kill you…"

"Kill me?" Cody said looking confused.

"Cody, I…um…have something I haveta tell you also." Zack said softly looking away.

"The other night, I-I saw your vision," Zack slowly continued.

"Yea, didn't we just establish that it was Andrew in the dream though?"

"Yea, sorry, I forgot." Zack said with a slight smile that looked like it required a lot of straining to form. "It's been a long couple of days. I'm not thinking straight."

"Then get some sleep." Cody said as helped Zack lay down before turning away.

"Ok," Zack replied softly as he closed his eyes.

**- Zack POV-**

_How do I tell him? _I thought to myself. _He might have seen Andrew in his visions, but I know I didn't. That was Cody in the vision…I know it! I couldn't see him, but that was his voice…and everything that's happened… _

**Flashback**

_After a few seconds I could see his hair and face. He had dark hair in a mushroom cut and two expressionless eyes that glowed with the faint amount of light that hit them. _

_I watched helplessly as he approached. After a few seconds, my eyes grew wide with shock. "You?" Wait is that my voice? What's going on?_

_He continued to draw closer, boasting the whole time._

_I thrashed and twisted but still couldn't free myself. I looked up again and saw a glistening silver blade in his hand, pointed at me. "This is familiar…" he muttered. His eyes had a look of madness in them. "You just won't die. But now, no one can save you…not even your brother."_

**End Flashback**

_He's got enough to deal with already, if I tell him I know he'll collapse. That's probably what Matthew wants…Cody to lose his mind completely. He can't know…I just haveta stop it, that's all…it's up to me now. I promise you Cody, I'll protect you…I just hope I can…_

* * *

**(A/N) If the end of this chapter is confusing, read Chapter 6 (He Sees) again. As always I only own my own OCs, and Please Read and Review **


	10. Favors

**Chapter 10: Favors**

**(A/N) Sorry its kinda short, also I only own my own OCs **

Zack's body seemed to sink deeper and deeper into the soft cushions as his mind drifted further from reality. Soon he was in a deep sleep. Cody glanced over at him, smiling slightly. _Get some sleep Zack,_ he thought to himself. _You need it._ As Cody watched his brother sleep, he hugged his knees up to himself and sighed.

A moment later, Cody's stomach growled, causing him to realize how little he had eaten in the past few days. He got up, walked over to the kitchen and made himself a sandwich and snack. As Cody ate, his thoughts turned back to Matthew. He thought about how Matthew hadn't always been evil, how at one time he was just like Cody.

_But he's not like that anymore._ Cody reminded himself. _Now he's just cold hearted and will stop at nothing to get what he wants. _ The thought caused Cody to shiver in his seat. _What does he want?_ When Cody finished, he went to get up to take his plate to the sink. Suddenly it felt like the ground was moving, and it was almost impossible to stand straight. As fast as it came though, the feeling passed and Cody was back to normal. _I thought that was supposed to stop by now!_ He thought angrily. He threw the plate into the sink, which landed with a loud clang. Zack however seemed unaffected by the noise.

He stormed back through the living room and into his bedroom, where he plopped himself down on his bed. He shoved his pillow into his mouth as he yelled as hard as he could. "WHY ME?? LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE ME ALOOONE!" The pillow however muffled the noise so Cody was the only one who heard his scream. Cody breathed heavily as he slowly pulled the pillow away. He put the pillow behind his head before putting his hands his face and wiping them off in disgust. He continued to stare at the ceiling as his mind replayed everything that had happened since Cody had first met Matthew. All of his dreams, the funeral, Matthew taking over him, and Matthew's recent deeds, everything played out as his mind projected the events onto the ceiling like a movie projector would onto a movie screen.

Suddenly Cody's cell phone brought him back to reality, as it wrung loudly and vibrated in his pocket. "H-Hello?" Cody said as he tried to calm his breathing down.

"Hey Cody," A voice came from the other end.

"Hey Arwin," Cody replied. "What's up?" Arwin was the hotel's maintenance man. He had been friends with Zack and Cody ever since they moved into the Tipton and also had a crush on their mother.

"Hey I was wondering if you weren't too busy could you help me re-tape some of the wires? I need someone to hold the flashlight for me." Arwin said.

"Um..." Cody began.

"Please?" Arwin asked pleadingly. "It'll only take a few minutes."

"Uh," Cody responded. "But I thought Zack likes doing that stuff."

"I tried him," Arwin said. "Wouldn't pick up. Please Cody?"

"Oh, oh yea he's taking a nap,"

"But you aren't," Arwn continued to plea. "Come on."

"Fine, yea ok I'll be right down." Cody said. "You want me to meet you in your office?"

"That works," Arwin said. "Thanks little buddy."

"No problem." Cody replied as he hung up the phone. _Besides, Arwin loves to talk while he works. Maybe this will take my mind off everything that's been happening. I hope it does._

As Cody walked out of the room, he didn't notice a figure standing by the closet. It followed him into the living room. Cody glanced over at Zack, who was still fast asleep. "Bye Zack, I'll see you in a little while." Cody said softly as he opened the door and disappeared into the hallway. As he did, the figure smiled to itself and disappeared.

* * *

**Please Read and Review**


	11. Fear Realized

**(A/N) Sorry it's kinda short, and sorry it took so long to finally get this up. The next chapter is also going to be short but these two have to be. Hope you ENJOY.**

**Chapter 11: Fear Realized**

"Cody?" Zack said groggily, slowly opening his eyes. As the room came back into focus, Zack took another look around. Soon he realized that Cody wasn't in the suite. "CODY?" he said again, this time more frantic. _Where is he?_ _I just told him I'd watch out for him and for him to be careful, why would he run off?_

* * *

Cody held a flashlight over Arwin's shoulder so Arwin could see what he was doing. Suddenly, Cody felt something small and wet hit his head. _What?_ He said to himself, looking up. A second droplet fell, hitting him in the eye. Cody groaned as he rubbed his eye, Arwin however seemed unaffected.

"Uh, Arwin?" Cody asked, looking up at the ceiling after he finished rubbing his eye..

"Yea?" Arwin replied as he taped two more wires together.

"I'm not an expert," Cody continued. "But isn't it a bad thing if we're working with electricity and the pipes are leaking?"

"Oh yea," Arwin said. "They've been doing that for awhile. I was actually gonna ask you when we were done if you wanted to help he with those also. So do you?"

Cody's eyebrows knitted together as he made an "ook" face. "Riight," he said. "Maybe, we'll see after we finish the wires."

"OK," Arwin replied with a smile as he went back to work. Cody continued to hold the flashlight for Arwin. Cody continued to get more and more uneasy as the droplets continued to fall. As their pace began to pick up, Cody could feel the hairs on the back of his neck begin to stand up. Soon one of the droplets fell on the wire Arwin was working on, causing it to short out. Arwin was thrown back by the electrical energy and hit the floor, unconscious.

"ARWIN!" Cody yelled, checking his friend. The lights in the room continued to flicker on and off as more water droplets hit the wire, which also caused it to spark each time.. A stream of water also began to form on the pipe as more water leaked out. Cody strained as he tried to pull Arwin away from the sparking wire. "Come on Arwin." He said as he continued to strain. A moment later he was forced to stop and catch his breath. Suddenly, the temperature dropped rapidly. Cody shivered as he saw his breath form a menacing white cloud in front of his face. As Cody looked back up, he saw through the flashing light, that he and Arwin were not the only ones in the room.

Standing on the other side of the room by the wire was a boy with dark hair wore in a mushroom cut. His clothes were stained with blood that emitted from a hole in his chest. His skin was white as snow and glowed. A second hole in his forehead emitted a second trail of blood that split between two dark, mind piercing eyes. It was Matthew.

Cody's mouth hung open, as he was too scared to speak, scream, or even breathe. Air flowed in and out of him in short spurts, as his eyes continued to widen. The flashlight fell from his hand and hit the floor with a loud clang. Upon impact the flashlight went out as the force cracked its small light bulb.

Since Cody was already petrified of Matthew, the effect was multiplied by the room's lights constantly flashing, their light reflecting off Matthew's eyes and skin each time. "Y-y-y-ou!" Cody finally managed to spit out with obvious effort. He felt himself starting to get dizzy again.

Matthew smiled. "Me," replied in a voice that was extremely dry and whispy. His smile grew as he watched Cody struggle to stay up. Finally Cody's legs gave in and he collapsed on top of Arwin. To Matthew's slight surprise, and added amusement, Cody's eyes didn't close all the way. With obvious extreme effort, Cody continued to hold Matthew's gaze.

Suddenly there was a loud bang, as the pipe overhead finally burst, breaking it in two. Water now flowed freely into the room. Suddenly the door slammed shut and locked. Matthew smiled again as he looked up at the pipe and back down at Cody before lowering his hand and disappearing.

"Nooo," Cody said softly as he watched Matthew disappear. Finally he lost his battle with his dizziness, and rested his head on Arwin, his world completely black.

* * *

**Please Read and Review. **


	12. Sights Realized

**(A/N) Came out a little longer than I thought, so enjoy.**

**Chapter 12: Sights Realized**

"Cody?" Zack said, groaning out loud. "Where are you?" The lights in the suite suddenly began to flicker on and off violently. Zack eyes widened, _I have to find him! NOW! _

After quickly grabbing his room key, a task which was made extremely difficult by the lights flashing, Zack bolted for the door. Once outside the suite, Zack saw the lights in the hallway were also flashing. _What's going on?_ He thought to himself, half curious, half scared. A scream soon caught his attention.

"NO! NOT AGAIN! STAY AWAY!"

The next thing Zack heard was what sounded like an extremely whispy response, another scream, then all was silent with the exception of Zack's breathing. For a moment, Zack stood motionless, his heart thumping loudly in his chest. After taking several deep gulps of air, Zack was finally able to calm himself down. Finally normal again, Zack cautiously began to make his way in the direction the scream had come from.

* * *

Cody slowly opened his eyes, something cold, and wet constantly splashed against his face._What?_ He thought to himself as his mind also came around. He looked down, Arwin was also starting to come around. Cody breathed a sigh of relief, but gasped at what he saw next. Through the still flashing lights, Cody saw the broken pipe was pouring water into the room at an alarming rate. Although some water leaked out through the small crack between the door and the floor, water was still flooding the room and rising quickly. 

Cody was finally able to get himself and a still dazed Arwin to a standing position. He looking down he saw and felt that the water was passing his knees, and still rising.

"Come on Arwin," Cody said frantically. "We haveta get out of here!" Despite his worry, Cody was slightly relieved the water had not yet reached the sparking wire. It was a feeling short lived.

The force of the water flowing out of the pipe began to bend the think metal back, causing the falling water to land directly on the wire, the force of which, smashed the wire in two. The lights gave one last violent flicker and went out completely.

Cody frantically swung his head around, trying to orient himself. _Where's the door?_ He asked himself. Everything around them was completely black.

"We should probably get out of here," Arwin said, finally completely conscious again.

"You think?" Cody replied darkly to where he thought Arwin was standing. Although he couldn't see anything, he could still hear the foreboding sound of the rushing water, and he could feel the already fallen water menacingly crawl up his leg, bit by bit.

* * *

Zack slowly continued to make his way down the hallway. "Hey!" He said in a trembling voice. "A-anyone there?" 

Suddenly, through the flashing lights, Zack saw a fully loaded maid's cart speeding right at him. Zack screamed as the force of the oncoming cart knocked him onto his back. The impact also caused the cart along with its contents, to fall over and land on Zack's left arm. After recovering from the initial shock of being hit by the runway cart, Zack tried to free himself, but couldn't. Groaning, Zack tried again with all his strength, but his arm still wouldn't budge. Breathing heavily, Zack stopped pulling, trying to catch his breath.

_How could this get any worse?_ Zack nervously asked himself. Looking up, he saw the lights in the hallway flicker violently one last time before going out completely. _Wait, where have I seen this before? _

Zack's eyes widened as he saw a figure approaching him. Since Zack's eyes were still adapting to the small amount of light, initially he had a hard time making out who or what the figure was. As it came further into focus, Zack's blood began to run cold. The figure was in the shape of a boy about Zack's age. He had dark hair worn in a mushroom cut and two expressionless eyes that glowed from what faint amounts of light hit them.

Zack's eyes continued to widened as the figure approached, each step seemingly more menacing than the last. Zack then realized something, whoever was approaching him was alive. _Wait Andrew? What's going on? _Zack thought to himself. "You?" he said, shocked, he voice sounding higher, very similar to his brother's when Cody was scared.

Andrew didn't respond as he grew closer and closer. Finally Zack got a good look at his eyes. They were black holes. Both were cold and hallow, and were filled with a look of pure evil. Zack remembered back to the night Matthew had possessed Cody. Cody gaze had been the exact same as the one Andrew was wearing. "It's you!" Zack said again.

"Funny how things work out." He said softly as he continued to inch closer to Zack.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Zack yelled back. He tried to move his arm again, but it was useless.

Andrew's body stopped inches from Zack. "Do you really think I was going to let you and your brother live?" He smiled. "Come now Zacky boy. Not even you can be that hopeless."

"Where is he?" Zack snapped.

"Downstairs taking a bath," the reply came with a sneer. "Now you two know my whole story. You know way too much."

"YOU CAUSED EVERYTHING!" Zack yelled again. "You deserved what you got!" Zack glared at him, breathing heavily. Despite how brave Zack was trying to be, he couldn't suppress the fear that continued to course through his body. His body began to shake slightly.

On Andrew's face, Zack could see Matthew's crooked, evil smile. He wound up and kicked Zack hard in the side, causing Zack to groan in agony. He wasn't going to give Matthew the satisfaction of hearing him scream. Using his free arm, Zack tried to hold his side as the pain exploded. The next thing Zack felt was a foot slam down on his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Pain erupted, causing Zack to squeeze his eyes shut in pain, and clench his teeth. The foot came down again, causing the cycle to repeat itself, only the pain was even worse. Zack could also feel a small pool of blood gather in his mouth. He choked the blood up as he gasped for air, the pain making breathing nearly impossible.

"This is familiar…" The poisonous words, escaping from Andrew's mouth, as their owner reached to his back pocket and pulled out a silver blade that menacingly reflected the light that hit it. The words stung Zack's ears. With all his strength, Zack thrashed and twisted in a desperate effort to free himself.

Zack's struggle added to his tormentor's amusement, who's eyes were now filled with a look of sure madness. "Déjà vu, huh, Zacky boy? Seems like we're always in these situations; you trying to challenge me. Just like Cody so foolishly did. Ha! The two of you, you just won't die, but this time no one can save you! Not even your brother…"

* * *

**Please Read and Review**


	13. Truth Realized

**(A/N) For parts with Matthew/Andrew, where Matthew possesses him, I'm going to use Matthew's name in the story, although the characters see Andrew's body. If it's confusing with which of the two is talking, look back to the first story, to parts where Matthew possesses Cody. A part in this chapter draws some inspiration from The Ring. As always I only own my own OCs.**

**Chapter 13: Truth Realized**

"Where's Cody?" Zack repeated in a pain filled voice as he choked up another fit of blood.

Matthew's smile increased further. "Don't worry Zacky boy, you'll see him again soon enough." He held his knife up, the blade glittering mockingly in the faint light, and prepared to bring it down towards Zack's helpless form.

"C-Cody," Zack said softly to himself, his voice struggling to get the words out. Pain still tightly clutched his body. "I'm sorry." He then looked up at Matthew again.

"I'll give you one last chance," Zack fought to get the words out. "Where is Cody?"

Matthew chuckled loudly to himself. "You'll give me one more chance? Look's like you've finally lost your mind Zacky boy. Too bad too, to lose it right before you die. However, seeing as I am as generous as I am, I guess I can humor you. He's trapped in the basement. But let's say you actually got out of this nice little scenario, so I won't tell you exactly where. I'll tell you this though, he'll be dead before you can reach him."

Out of the corner of his eye, Zack was faintly able to make out the label on a container sitting near his trapped arm, that said "Bleach." To avoid diverting Matthew's attention, Zack kept his eyes straight forward, slowly creeping his good arm behind him. _I've gotta get him to keep talking so I can find out exactly where Cody is. If he's in as much danger as Matthew's gloating, I gotta find him soon!_

"W-what do you mean he'll be dead before I can reach him," Zack said.

"Apparently you weren't listening before," Matthew replied, still sneering. "He's taking a bath, so I'm sure you can figure out what kind of danger he's in. I don't think even you can be that stupid. But then again, maybe you are, so let me end your misery." He swung his knife at Zack.

Instinctively, Zack brought his free arm up to block the blow, which Matthew deflected out of the way with his other arm. The twisting motion caused pain to erupt through Zack's still sore mid-section. Zack clenched his teeth again and groaned loudly.

"Sorry Zacky boy," Matthew said. "That's not going to work this time." Matthew then changed the direction of the knife, and swiped at Zack's left shoulder, creating a gash on his trapped arm. Blood began to seep out, staining Zack's shirt.

Unable to contain it anymore, Zack screamed in pain as he free arm flew over to his injured arm. He rolled over, painfully clutching his arm. Matthew smiled again as he kicked Zack over into the pile of debris that held still sat on Zack's left arm. Zack crashed through the debris, smacking his head on the overturned maid's cart, and finally freeing his arm. The impact also caused the cut on Zack's forehead to beginning bleeding again. Zack groaned again as he lay in the pile of debris, Matthew bearing down on him again.

"I probably miss heard you earlier," Matthew sneered. "But you said you were going to give me one more chance? Me? Poor foolish mortal." He raised the knife again.

* * *

"HELP! HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE!" Cody yelled. Cody felt his feet leave the floor, and he was now treading water in a desperate attempt to keep air flowing to his lungs. "SOMEBODY! ANYONE! HELP US! PLEASE! HELP!" 

Arwin, still on his feet, moved around the room trying to find some evidence of a wall or door. The room's pitch black atmosphere made this extremely difficult and he tripped over himself and tools constantly.

Cody moved through the water, yelling, until he hit something hard, the wall. "Arwin! Cody yelled over the sound of the rushing water. "Follow my voice! I found one of the walls!" To help Arwin find his position, Cody banged hard on the wall, hoping Arwin was still above water and could hear him. Cody kept banging on the wall in hopes that somebody might hear him or feel the slight vibrations. "CAN ANYONE HEAR ME? PLEASE HELP!" He yelled as a tear of fear began to trickle down his cheek.

* * *

_Please just hold on Cody. _Zack thought. _Please…please hold on. I'll save you. I don't know how yet, but please be strong little brother._ Despite the amount of pain Zack was in, his thoughts refused to abandon the thought of saving his brother. Opening his eyes slightly, Zack saw a bottle of aerosol cleaner in front of him. 

"And now you die!" Matthew said, bringing the knife down at Zack again. As the blade fell, Zack quickly grabbed the aerosol can and blocked the blow. The force of the blade piercing the pressurized can caused it to explode in Matthew's "face", filling his "lungs" with the poisonous chemicals. Within seconds he was yelling in agony, and coughing loudly. Zack watched in horror as he stumbled back and fell into the elevator.

A moment later, groaning, Zack collected himself and got himself to standing position. His balance was shaky and his arm throbbed. Zack reached into the pile of debris and quickly made a makeshift bandage out of a clean toilet paper roll.

"Cody!" He said to himself and quickly darted down the stairs, figuring the elevator would take way too long, and Cody _would_ be dead by the time Zack reached him. Although his chest burned, Zack still pushed on at top speed. Cody was the sole occupant of his mind.

* * *

"HELP!" Cody yelled as he continued to bang on the wall. Suddenly he heard Arwin yell. "Arwin! What's wrong?" 

"I found the door," Arwin replied, yelling. "It's stuck!" He then dove back down to try and get the door open again.

"KEEP TRYING!" Cody screamed. "HURRY!" Cody kept banging on the wall, hoping with everything he was that someone would hear him. "HE-L-P!" Cody strained, breathing heavily, the constant effort, taking its toll on his body. Cody's blood ran cold, and his heart all but stopped as a new feeling reached him. He could feel the ceiling resting firmly against the top of his head. "HELP!" he yelled again tilting his head back so his nose and mouth were in the last section of remaining air. His ears sank below the surface, and water constantly splashed on his eyes, forcing Cody to slam them closed.

Zack continued to rush down the stairs to the hotel's basement. He felt woozy, but still pressed on. "CODY!" He yelled frantically. "CODY!" He looked over and saw Arwin's open office door. Sprawled out on the table was a mess of wires and tools for different electrical and plumbing jobs. Zack then looked up at Arwin's tool board and noticed their counterparts were missing. _THAT'S IT! I know where he is._ Zack thought to himself, relieved. He then bolted out of the office. His relief was soon squelched as he heart sank. In front of him and down the hallway, there was a puddle of water that lead to a closed door.

Cody pressed his face against the ceiling, try gulp in as much air as possible before the rising water overtook him. He slammed the ceiling with all his strength. "PLEASE SOMEONE! HE-" Water flowed over his face, cut off his last word, and fell into his lungs. Cody choked and coughed causing his lungs to fill with more water, which would then cause the cycle to repeat itself again. He was drowning. He brought his hands up to his neck, as the water continued to choke the life out of him. Soon water was the sole occupant of his lungs as the last bits of air left his body. Cody felt himself sinking deeper and deeper underwater, as he felt his limbs grow weaker and weaker. His mind drifted away. The last thing he felt was a strong current pulling him somewhere before consciousness left him.

"CODY!" Zack yelled over his brother's unconscious body. "PLEASE WAKE UP! CODY! NO! CODY!"

Acting fast, Arwin knelt down and gave Cody CPR. Zack watched breathlessly as his brother's body bounced with each chest compression. _Please Cody! Please!_

Arwin stopped to catch his breath before continuing his attempt to save Cody. "COME ON CODY!" Arwin said between breaths. "Come on little buddy!"

Tears began to form in Zack's eyes. "Cody…" He said softly. "No…please Cody…please…wake up buddy…please…wake up."

Arwin rested his head on Cody's chest for a second before giving him his last shot. "Come on buddy." He said between breaths.

Suddenly, Cody made a coughing sound, Zack and Arwin held their breath. A second later, a fit of water flew out of Cody's mouth as he continued to cough. Slowly he got himself to a sitting position, still coughing.

"CODY!" Zack yelled happily, tears streaming down his face. He rushed over to help his brother and hug him.

"Hi Zack," Cody said with a weak smile.

* * *

Arwin helped the boys back up to their suite, where Zack put a real bandage on his arm, and Cody wrapped himself in a towel in an effort to dry himself off. A moment later, Arwin came back upstairs, "hey guys check this out." He said pointing out the window, Zack and Cody rushed over to see. Arwin suddenly felt his pager go off, and left the room in a hurry, but Zack and Cody continued to watch the scene forming below them. 

Below, they saw a boy on a hospital stretcher, with an oxygen mask over his face. The boy had dark hair worn in a mushroom cut. He was also hooked up to a portable heart monitor, which was attached to the stretcher. His hair moved as if it were hit by a gust of wind, but there wasn't one, before the heart monitor he was attached to flat lined. Zack and Cody's view of him was soon blocked by a group of doctors and policemen.

Zack breathed a sign of relief, which faded when he saw the look on his brother's face. Cody's face was dark and held a look of pure worry. "Death is nothing…" he muttered, just barely audible. Holding his head he made his way over to the couch.

"Hey buddy!" Zack said, quickly following. "What's wrong, come on look he's finally gone!"

"No he's not," Cody said in a trembling voice.

"YES HE IS! DIDN'T YOU JUST SEE THAT MONITOR?" Zack said, trying to smile.

"Zack!" Cody said. "Don't you get it?" Zack looked into his eyes.

"What?" Zack asked quietly, his eyes wide.

"Death is nothing." Cody's answer came. "Zack, he's never going to stop."

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who's taken the time to read and review. Please continue to do so. COMING SOON: The third and final story in this trilogy.**


End file.
